This invention relates to a press-style auxiliary lock, particularly to one mainly for securing to its place, not self-opening, not swaying or vibrating owing to exterior movement, not for anti-theft, used for various doors, cabinets, drawers, etc.
This invention offers a press-style auxiliary lock, having the following objectives and functions.
1. It is used to automatically secure a door, a cabinet, a drawer, etc. to its place, but normally opened very conveniently.
2. It can achieve inserting and engaging function by pressing in, further producing double stabilization, (inserting engagement and hooking engagement). preventing them from self-opening.
3. It can be applied to doors, cabinets, drawers in ships, or earthquake-prone areas, keeping them surely closed, not self-opening in case of sway and earthquakes, etc.